Kok, Gitu?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Pernah dapat perlakuan aneh atau pilih kasih dari guru di sekolah? Itulah yang didapatkan oleh Sirius Black di sekolahnya. Terlambat, menyontek, menggunakan ponsel di kelas, sampai gurunya kesal sendiri. Bagaimana kisahnya? A/N: oneshot, mungkin ooc, AU, slight Sirius x Remus, inspirasi dari video Kevin Anggara di Instagram.


"Gawat, aku terlambat!" ujar Sirius Black, melirik jam tangannya sambil berlari di lorong sekolah.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, pemuda itu mengetuk pintu. Begitu ia mendengar seseorang dari dalam mengatakan "masuk", Sirius pun membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk perlahan.

"Maaf bu, saya terlambat karena jalanannya macet," kata Sirius, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Nama-nama tokoh (dan mungkin tempat) disini adalah milik JKR, adegan yang terjadi disini terinspirasi dari beberapa video dalam instagram Kevin Anggara, author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

**Warning: oneshot, era MARAUDER, AU, mungkin OOC, slight Sirius x Remus.**

**.**

**Kok, Gitu?**

**By Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf bu, saya terlambat karena jalanannya macet," kata Sirius, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Baru saja Sirius akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kursi kosong di sebelah Remus, McGonagall –yang menjadi guru di kelas saat itu- langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan memasang wajah galak.

"Kamu telat? Sana diluar sampai kelas saya selesai!" bentak McGonagall tegas.

"K-kok gitu, bu? Ta-tapi kan, bu –"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kamu keluar sekarang!" bentak McGonagall sekali lagi.

Dengan sangat berat hati pun Sirius keluar dari kelasnya, padahal tadinya ia bisa berharap segera duduk di sebelah Remus untuk bermesraan dengan pemuda super imut itu –ups.

Keesokkan harinya Sirius berangkat lebih pagi dari sebelumnya –ia takut terkena macet lagi dan berujung pada diusirnya ia dari kelas oleh McGonagall. Apalagi hari ini ada tes kecil dari si guru. Jadilah kemarin malam Sirius meminta Remus untuk membangunkannya saat subuh, agar ia bisa belajar. Apa? Sirius Black belajar?!

"_Ng, kamu yakin kamu tidak salah makan, Sirius?_" tanya Remus perhatian.

"_Serius! Aku pengen belajar nih, jadi jangan lupa bangunin ya!_" kata Sirius lewat telepon.

Dan benar juga, tadi subuh Sirius sudah belajar sebentar untuk tes hari itu. Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah pun ia sambil menghapal beberapa kata kunci ynag mungkin bisa masuk dalam tes yang akan diberikan McGonagall.

Pukul 6.55, Sirius, Remus, Peter, dan teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Ada yang masih berusaha menghapal materi, ada yang mengobrol cuek, ada yang bergalau ria, ada yang tidur, ada lagi yang sedang komat-kamit tidak jelas.

"James mana?" tanya Sirius, celingak-celinguk ke penjuru kelas.

"Entah, mungkin ia malas ikut tes, jadinya ia bolos hari ini," jawab Peter cuek.

Lalu gagang pintu kelas berputar dengan sendirinya. Sontak anak-anak kelas itu langsng melirik pintu, bersiap akan kedatangan McGonagall yang pasti membawa kertas-kertas penuh dengan soal super rumit. Hening, tidak ada suara dalam kelas, lalu pintu terbuka perlahan. Pintu terbuka lebar, dan ternyata yang masuk adalah...

"James! Bikin tegang aja!" rutuk Sirius. Yep, yang masuk ke dalam kelas adalah James.

"Hehehe," James menyunggingkan cengirannya. "Omong-omong, ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua!"

"Apaan? Kulit Snivellus kini ada ekstraknya?" tanya Sirius, diiringi tawa teman-teman sekelasnya –minus Lily dan Severus.

"Bukan, tapi Bu McGonagall hari ini tidak masuk!" ujar James senang.

"Hah, seriusan? Padahal aku sudah belajar keras untuk tes hari ini!" kata Lily kesal.

"Seriusan!" kata James sambil membentuk 'peace' dengan kedua tangan untuk meyakinkan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kata siapa saya tidak masuk?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara berkumandang dengan begitu seram dari arah belakang James. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang punya hajatan –maksudnya, orang yang punya acara –maksudnya lagi, McGonagall sendiri.

"Eh...ibu...hehehe..." kata James sambil berusaha cengir kemudian buru-buru duduk di kursi sebelah Peter.

"Anak-anak, maaf ibu terlambat, karena tadi ibu –" kata McGonagall tapi terpotong.

"Ibu terlambat? Keluar!" seru Sirius sambil menunjuk pintu dengan serius serta perasaan bahagia karena bisa membalas gurunya.

"Berani, ya kamu sama saya?! Sepulang sekolah nanti kamu ibu hukum!" bentak McGonagall.

"Kok gitu, sih?! Ibu boleh usir saya keluar kelas kemarin, kenapa saya tidak boleh usir ibu? Kan ibu telat!" kata Sirius membela diri.

"Ya karena ibu cantik, lah!" jawab McGonagall dengan sangat tidak nyambung, membuat sejuta umat kelas itu diam. "Sudah, sekarang kita mau tes. Snape, tolong kamu bagi kertas soalnya, ya."

Severus langsung bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambil tumpukan kertas dari tangan sang guru. Ketika Severus sedang membagikan kertas soal, telepon genggam Sirius tiba-tiba berbunyi –ada tetelpon masuk ke ponselnya. Buru-buru Sirius merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya itu.

"Black! Tidak boleh pakai ponsel selama jam sekolah! Ponsel kamu ibu sita tiga bulan!" kata McGonagall.

Sirius langsung menganga parah mendengar perkataan guru kelasnya. Dan setelah berkata demikian, kini malah ponsel si guru sendiri yang berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

"Sebentar, ya, anak-anak..." kata McGonagall meraih ponsel dalam tasnya.

"Bu! Kan, tidak boleh pakai ponsel saat jam sekolah! Ponsel ibu saya sita empat bulan!" balas Sirius dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Black! Kamu celetuk sekali lagi, akan ibu skors!" bentak McGonagall, lalu melanjutkan acara gosip via SMS dengan Umbridge –yang padahal ada di kelas sebelah.

"Kok gitu, sih, bu?! Saya kan –"

"Suka-suka saya, dong!" bentak McGonagall lagi, lalu Sirius pun mingkem dengan Remus yang menepuk punggungnya tanda prihatin.

Tes pun dimulai. Para murid ada yang langsung mengerjakan soal, ada juga yang masih komat-kamit, ada pula yang menangis dan tambah galau melihat betapa nistanya soal di hadapan mereka.

Karena Sirius sudah belajar, ia tidak begitu kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada. Sebaliknya, karena kurang tidur, Remus malah melupakan sebagian besar dari materi yang sudah ia hapal sebelumnya.

"Psss, Padfoot!" panggil James pean pada Sirius yang duduk tepat di depannya. "Minta sontekan, dong!"

"Enak saja, kerjain sendiri, dong!" tolak Sirius, sambil terus mengerjakan tesnya.

"Mm...Sirius, aku boleh minta beberapa jawaban, tidak? Aku padahal tadi sudah hapal, tapi karena kurang tidur, jadinya banyak yang lupa..." kata Remus pelan di sebelah Sirius.

"Oh, boleh, nih!" kata Sirius tersenyum lembut sambil menyodorkan kertas jawabannya.

"P-Padfoot! Kok, pilih kasih banget, sih!" kata James, masih dengan suara rendah.

"Biar, kan Remus pacar aku," jawab Sirius cuek.

"Sirius! Kan, sudah kubilang jangan beberkan itu!" bisik Remus dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Sisa waktu pengerjaan tes dilalui dengan hening. James masih kesal karena Sirius pilih kasih, Peter hanya galau karena masih banyak yang kosong, Remus sudah tenang karena sebagian besar sudah menyontek milik Sirius, sedangkan Sirius sendiri sudah selesai –tumben sekali.

Akhirnya McGonagall berkata bahwa waktu pengerjaan telah selesai. Dengan enggan, para murid maju satu persatu ke meja guru untuk mengumpulkan pekerjaan masing-masing. Kemudian McGonagall berniat melanjutkan ke pelajaran sebelumnya.

"Anak-anak, PR yang ibu kasih kemarin sudah dikerjakan?" tanya McGonagall. "Ada yang belum mengerjakan?"

"Hah, memangnya kemarin ada PR?" tanya Sirius inosen dan bingung.

"Ada, dikasihnya sewaktu kamu di luar kelas," jawab James cuek.

"Kok tidak ada yang kasih tahu aku, sih?!" kata Sirius kesal.

"Intinya kamu tidak mengerjakan PR, kan, Black? Ayo maju ke depan, kamu ibu hukum untuk berdiri di depan kelas sampai kelas ini selesai!" bentak McGonagall.

"Yah, kok begitu, sih, bu?" tanya Sirius melas, tapi menurut juga.

Sirius langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah ke belakang kelas. Untuk James dan Peter duduknya paling belakang –ia dan Remus di depan kedua temannya itu-, jadi sekalipun dalam posisi berdiri mungkin masih bisa mengobrol dengan ketiga temannya.

"Ng, bu..." panggil Remus pelan sambil mengancungkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Ya, Remus?" tanya McGonagall.

"Saya lupa mengerjakan PR..." jawab Remus pelan.

"Oh, kalau kamu, mah, tidak apa-apa," ujar McGonagall sambil tersenyum ramah, membiarkan mulut Sirius menganga parah melihat betapa gurunya sangat pilih kasih.

Akhirnya McGonagall menjelaskan materi baru untuk kelas itu seperti biasa. Sirius yang masih berdiri di belakang akhirnya mulai merasa pegal kakinya serta bosan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan James, Peter, dan tak lupa juga Remus. Keempat pemuda yang menamakan kelompok mereka sebagai Marauder itu mengobrol dengan serunya, tidak sadar bahwa sang guru sudah menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Kalian berempat yang di belakang!" tunjuk McGonagall pada Sirius dan teman-temannya. "Kalian berisik banget, sih! Terutama kamu, Black! Sudah ibu hukum, masih saja bertingkah! Kamu kira jadi guru itu mudah?! Ayo sini maju ke depan, kamu yang jadi guru dan saya akan duduk disana sebagai murid!"

Sirius terkejut mendengar gurunya berkata demikian. Tetapi lalu ia mendapatkan ide untuk membalas gurunya. Dengan cengiran khasnya, ia maju ke depan dan duduk di kursi guru.

"Sekarang saya yang jadi gurunya, kan, bu?" tanya Sirius memastikan.

"Iya, kamu yang jadi guru. Pasti setelah ini kamu tidak akan memandang remeh profesi ini," kata McGonagall sambil melipatkan kedua tangan di depannya.

"Oke! Karena sekarang saya yang jadi gurunya, maka saya memutuskan kelas ini pulang cepat sekarang!" kata Sirius. "Ayo semuanya pulang!"

Sontak anak-anak kelas itu langsung membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka ke dalam tas, lalu membawa tas mereka dan beranjak pergi dari kursi masing-masing sambil riang gembira menuju pintu.

"L-lho kok, begitu?!" bentak McGonagall bingung.

"Lah, kan, saya yang jadi gurunya, suka-suka saya dong!" kata Srius riang.

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**(Anak baik jangan meniru, ya!)**

**.**

**.**

Ceritanya Fei pernah baca bukunya Kevin Anggara dan memang lucu cetar membahana badai menggelegar banget. Mungkin itu adalah buku humor seputar sekolah pertama yang Fei baca –setelahnya jadi sering hunting buku model begituan. Terus kemarin main instagram dan liat ada akunnya Kevin Anggara. Liat video-video lucu disana dan terciptalah fanfict ini #plak.

Review?


End file.
